Memories
by Skyebyrd
Summary: Even though they're no longer together and have both moved on, Antonio and Roderich still go out to dinner every year on their anniversary. Borrowed from the tumblr post made by hetalia-headcanons.


**I've never seen them interact before, but in my head I figured they would be really happy around each other, and very sweet and polite; the Hapsburg family was a long and extremely prosperous one, not to mention they got along ridiculously well with each other. So, yeah. Really happy and sweet it was. **

**And please. Don't talk to me about the pairings I have chosen for this fic. It clearly states in the description that they have moved on, so please. Just...don't.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Himaruya, I highly doubt I'd be writing fanfiction. But I digress. **

"_Hallo_?" Said Roderich Edelstein, slightly out of breath as he picked up the phone right before the answering machine beeped.

"Oh, _hola_, Roderich!" A cheerful Antonio Fernandez Carriedo said, his Spanish lilt carrying out through the speaker. Roderich smiled slightly at the tone.

"Oh, hello, Antonio. I'll be ready in a few hours, I got held up at work today..." Roderich said as he glanced towards his calendar, and seeing the circle around April 21st. The Austrian began walking back upstairs.

"Haha, that's fine Roderich~ does seven sound okay? Lovino asked me to drive him to Feliciano's house since he hasn't seen him in a while, and then I'll come to your house after, _sí?_" He asked in one big rush, and Roderich's smile grew. He was probably rushing around the kitchen, trying to cook a hurried dinner for Lovino.

"Seven sounds wonderful, Antonio. I'll be ready by then." The Austrian answered him as he entered his room, going straight for the dresser and opening its matching doors.

"Ah, okay, _amigo_! I'll see you then~ bye! Ah, no, Lovi, don't-" Antonio said, right before he hung up, and Roderich laughed into the speaker. The Spaniard truly had a way of making him smile...

* * *

><p>"Kesese~ what're you getting so fancied up for, Roddy?" Gilbert Weillshmidt asked a few hours later as he walked in their home, and he wound his arms around Roderich's waist from behind, kissing his neck. The Austrian's face promptly became flushed, and he wrestled out of the Prussian's grasp.<p>

"It's Antonio and I's anniversary today. How many times have I told you this?" Exasperated, he moved back to the dresser, reaching up to the top shelf where his shoes resided. His fingers just _barely_ missed it, and he sighed in frustration when a hand moved past his line of vision and grabbed the shoes for him.

"Here, Priss." Gilbert said with a flourish and a smirk, handing him the pair.

Roderich accepted them with a huff, and walked over to the bed. Sitting down, he pulled the shoes on quickly, then stood to inspect himself in the mirror.

"Mmm...why don't you ever try this hard when I take you out, eh?" Gilbert said, resting his head on Roderich's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the brunnette's waist once more.

"Because I actually _like_ Antonio, whereas you are just an annoyance." Came Roderich's haughty retort as he turned his head to glare at the albino. "Take right now for instance. You _insist_ on pestering me while I am trying to get ready in a timely manner."

"Tch. You sound just like West; and if I know Antonio, he'll be twenty minutes late anyway." Gilbert responded, but unwound himself from his lover with a huff.

"Is that so? Well, he's never been late for our anniversary dinner, so I highly doubt he will choose today to do so." He retorted calmly, and smoothed down the front of his shirt when he noticed a slight wrinkle. He nervously glanced at the clock mounted on the wall, and wrung his hands together. In all actuality, the Spaniard was now five minutes late, but that was fine. In Roderich's eyes, you weren't late until you hit the fifteen minute mark, although if Gilbert was late by even two seconds, the Prussian would always get berated.

"I don't know why you're so nervous, little master. I mean, you guys do the same thing every year. Which is really boring and totally un-awesome in my opinion, but it's yours and Toni's date anyway, so you guys probably don't really care." Gilbert said, flopping down loudly upon their bed, stretching out on his back like a cat.

"It's a place that holds memories for us, Gilbert, thus it is only boring in your eyes." He stopped fidgeting with his hair long enough to glance back at the Prussian, and he gave said Prussian a very pointed look. "And don't lie down like that; you'll mess up the sheets."

"Kesesese~ you seemed to like it when we messed up the sheets last night." Gilbert leered, causing Roderich to flush at the memory.

"I-I did no such thing!" He stuttered, turning away from the grinning albino.

"Really?" Gilbert lazily sat up on the bed, and Roderich _swore_ he sat that way on purpose. "Care for me to remind you?" He raised an eyebrow.

As Roderich tried to make his mouth form a coherent sentence, he heard the doorbell ring. Relieved, he went to answer the door.

"_Hola_, Roderich!" Said Antonio, his bright smile so infectious Roderich smiled warmly.

"_Hallo_, Antonio. It's wonderful to-"

"Antonio, you are such an un-awesome cockblock!" Gilbert shouted from behind Roderich, whose not-quite-gone blush enflamed once more. Antonio merely drew his eyebrows together, looking between the two men in front of him, confused.

"Ah, _lo_..._siento_?" Antonio said, although he was so confused it came out as a question.

"Yeah. You should be." Gilbert was now standing right by Roderich, and he slung his arm around the shorter man's shoulders.

"Oh. Well. Okay. Oh! And Francis wants to know where we're going next week. It's your choice this time." The three friends went out drinking once a week, and they usually went to the same bar as they all had the same tastes, but for some reason unknown to Roderich, they still took turns deciding where to go.

"Eh, the usual place. It's awesome." The albino answered, smirking, and Antonio nodded, smiling warmly.

"I'll tell Francis to meet us there." He nodded to Gilbert, and then returned his focus to Roderich.

"Shall we go, _mi amigo_?" An arm was offered, and Roderich took it gladly, stepping forward. He was, however, tugged backwards by Gilbert, and the Austrian raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"C'mere." Roderich was pulled back to Gilbert, and kissed heartily on the lips. His eyes closed, and, sighing, caressed Gilbert's cheek. Gilbert was surprisingly the first one to pull back after only a few moments, and smiled at his lover.

"Have fun, Priss. And just remember how awesome I was last night, eh? I don't want you leavin' me just 'cause of a few memories, yeah?" He whispered while Antonio stood calmly, looking the other way.

Roderich scoffed, his way of saying "As if."

"Good." He whispered with a kiss to his forehead. "Well! Antonio! Listen to the rules for tonight, eh?" Gilbert said obnoxiously, and Antonio snapped to attention.

"One: you treat him like the awesome priss he is. Two: Don't treat him too nice, I don't want him getting uncomfortable. Three: You're paying. Four: Have him back by midnight. Five-which is the most important one, so pay attention- _no sex_. Understood?" He spit out in rapid fire succession, Antonio nodding like an idiot throughout the entire endeavor. They both blushed when Gilbert mentioned the last rule, Antonio nodding and even saying "yes, sir!" at the end, and Roderich scowling.

"Honestly, Gilbert. We aren't together anymore; why on earth would we do that?" Roderich asked calmly, adjusting his glasses, when he heard a shout from Antonio's car.

"Hey! Assholes! Hurry the fuck up, I need to get to Feli's or he'll flip shit!"

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Roderich broke it.

"You brought Lovino?"

"Ah! _Lo siento_, but we were running a bit late, and Feliciano's house is actually on the way to our restaurant, so I just thought it'd be easier to bring him along to pick you up, rather than make you wait even longer while I drove to Feliciano's to drop Lovi off, and then drive back this way to pick you up, and the restaurant will only hold a reservation for so long and-"

"Antonio, its fine." Roderich quickly interrupted; he had figured as much right after he had voice his question.

"Oh, well okay then~" He sighed, relieved. "Shall we go, then?" His left arm was offered again, and Roderich took it gladly.

"Yes." He smiled warmly.

"Bye guys! Kesese~" Gilbert laughed out, shutting the door as he walked back into his and Roderich's house of twenty-two years.

As they neared the car, Antonio began to fidget nervously, and Roderich turned his face to him with a raised eyebrow.

He wasn't given an answer, or, rather, not one by Antonio.

"I'm not sitting in the backseat, dipshit. I'm already in this seat, why do I need to move?" The Italian in the front passenger's seat grumbled, and Antonio dropped Roderich's arm to open the door to Lovino's seat. He kneeled in front of Lovino, and, on both knees, proceeded to say "But, _mi tomate_...! You know this is a big night for boss, can you do this once? Please?"

"Tch! Stupid bastard, I'm not you fuckin' tomato! Dammit!" Lovino cursed, his face flushing a bright red; Roderich's curiosity at the nickname was given an answer as he recognized the fruit-like shade, and he smiled slightly. It was a rather Antonio thing to do, he mused.

"Aw, but Lovi~ _por favor?_ I...I can...oh! I'll let you have over your half of share of tomatoes every night at dinner for a whole week." Antonio offered, and Lovino's scowl dropped slightly as he thought the offer over.

"You know, I really don't mind sitting in the backseat until we drop Lovino off." Roderich voiced, and Antonio turned to him, his face in complete shock.

"No! A gentleman doesn't put his dates in the backseat! It's rude!" He cried, and Lovino's scowl returned a hundred-fold.

"Oh, sure, but it's okay to shove your boyfriend back there? Bastard!" He cried, but stood up abruptly and knocked said boyfriend over onto the ground before jumping in the backseat. He sat there grumpily, mumbling to himself, and Roderich felt slightly awkward.

_This was going to be a long ride_, he thought, remembering the days when Antonio watched over Lovino and thinking about how awful the child had been back then.

"Oh, _gracias_, _mi tomate~_" Antonio said, grinning widely and standing back up from his position on the ground. The former henchman merely scowled, his face still the color of a certain bright red fruit.

"Thank you very much, Lovino, it was extremely kind of you." Roderich said as he slid into the now-unoccupied seat. He watched as the Spaniard jogged around the front of the car and hopped into the seat to the Austrian's left, and quickly started the vehicle. They pulled out and went to the left, and Antonio began chatting with Roderich, their conversation taking the course it did every year on this day, though neither of the party minded.

"Hey, Roderich, do you remember when we found out we were supposed to get married?" He asked with a grin, and Roderich's smile grew slightly as he dug into his mind for the memory and pulled it out kicking and screaming.

"How could I forget?" He laughed softly.

"Haha, that is probably one of the funniest memories I have with you~" The emerald-eyed man laughed out, his eyes crinkling around the edges as he did so.

"Hey, bastards! Mind talking about something that I would know about?" Lovino yelled from the backseat, and Antonio immediately smiled into the mirror at his "little tomato" before turning to the Austrian with a slight grin.

"Well, Roderich, should we tell him about it?" There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and Roderich's smile continued to grow in the same fashion it had been all night, and, if Roderich knew the Spaniard, would continue to.

"If we must." Roderich replied, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Well, Lovi, it went like this: Roderich was over at my house, visiting for political reasons-"

"Ones that were unknown to me at that time, mind you." Roderich interrupted, and Antonio smiled warmly. Memories of telling stories from the Spaniard's imagination to the Italian nations, with Roderich constantly interrupting, flew through both of their minds.

"_Sí_, but then our bosses called us into the tea room. We were confused, obviously, as it was pretty late at night, but we couldn't exactly ignore our bosses so we went as ordered. There was a fire burning in the hearth, and I had really been looking forward to some tomatoes when we got there-do you remember how I always kept tomatoes in the tea room, Lovi?-well, we were in the tea room and-"

"How many times must I tell you that it is called a drawing room?" Roderich asked teasingly, and Antonio sheepishly laughed.

"Probably forever. I mean, it's not like you draw in there, so I don't see why it's called a drawing room…anyway, as I was _saying_," the Spaniard gave the aristocrat a pointed glance at this, "we were in the _drawing room, _and we had no idea what we were there for. It was a really unexpected thing."

"It was almost ten o'clock."

"Yeah, and so I asked them why we were there. They just smiled and said that they had wonderful news to tell us."

"Of course, I got a horrible feeling about this, but Antonio remained oblivious as always."

"Oh come on, Roderich, I'm not _that_ bad."

"Yes, you are." Both Lovino and Roderich voiced, although the former used more choice words that the latter would never dare use.

"Oh, well, maybe I am then. But anyways~ I asked what kind of news it was, and they said 'Congratulations! You two are now engaged!' and we just kind of stood there, and we didn't know what to do, or where to look, and then-" Antonio burst into laughter at this point, and Roderich buried his face in his hands, his face having flushed slightly, although it was obvious he was still wearing a smile.

"Oh, Antonio, don't tell him that. Please." He laughed, embarrassed.

"Aw, but Roderich, it's the best part!" Antonio whined through his laughter.

Lovino watched from the back seat as the two nations jokingly argued through their laughter, and he scowled.

"Will you guys just fuckin' tell me already?" He yelled, and they turned to look at him. "Keep your eyes on the road, fucker!" He screamed, and Antonio's eyes widened as he turned back around hastily.

"Oh, fine! Just tell him, Antonio…" Roderich felt like he would immensely regret this decision, but would stick by it nonetheless.

"Well, haha, well, he, Roderich…he…he-" Antonio was still laughing so hard he could barely speak, so he took a moment to regain his breath. "He passed out!"

Roderich's blush grew deeper. "It was shocking!"

"You didn't wake up until the next day."

"It was late!"

"You slept nearly all day."

"I-it was…er-"

"Face it, Roderich. You fainted!" Antonio seemed to be having a blast teasing Roderich, who was forced to chuckle. The Austrian then turned back to Lovino, and said:

"If you tell this to anyone, I will tell Ludwig about that time you peed your bed and blamed it on a _squirrel_."

Lovino's eyes widened, his mouth dropping.

"F-fine, bastard! I won't say anything! Dammit, don't tell him that, fucker!" He shouted, and Antonio gave a bemused smile to the mirror.

Antonio and Roderich laughed, and began chatting once again. They recalled all kinds of things, memories of all sorts: from long strolls in the garden, to chasing out Francis from their bedroom that they had shared.

Lovino sat in the back, fuming, and slammed the door on his way out once they had reached Feliciano's house. Of course, being Lovino, Antonio had expected this, but something was somehow…off.

The Spaniard jumped out of the car after him, and stopped the older Vargas brother at the door.

"Lovi~ I love you!" He said, kissing the shorter man's forehead gently. "I'm not sure what I've done to upset you this time, but I'm really, really sorry _mi querido_, and I want you to know just how much I love you…" another kiss, this time to the edge of Lovino's nose, was performed.

The Italian flushed immediately, and Antonio laughed.

"Y-yeah, fine, whatever. Bastard. J-just…call me when you drop him off, okay?" Lovino asked hesitantly, glancing around at anything that wasn't Antonio.

"Of course, Lovi~ but why?" He asked his boyfriend, before his eyes widened in a knowing way. "Why, Lovino Vargas! You aren't _jealous_, are you?" He asked dramatically, gasping and putting a hand to his chest in "shock".

"No, dammit! I just…ugh! Fuck off, bastard!" Lovino yanked open the door to Feliciano's home, and he yelled back "And don't forget to call, fucker!" right before he slammed the door in Antonio's face.

The taller nation merely smiled happily, calling out an "I'll see you later, _mi tomate_~" as he rushed back to his vehicle.

"Ah, so shall we be on our way, _amigo_?" Antonio asked with a bright smile at the passenger as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. Roderich laughed, answering with a calm "Yes. Please."

As they drove, quiet overtook them. But that was okay. It wasn't an awkward silence, one that was expected of a couple that had broken up; but, rather, it was a rather pleasant silence. One that was shared between old friends.

Every year, Antonio and Roderich went out to dinner to celebrate their anniversary. The laughter of the restaurant echoed through the air around them, the tinkling of the bell as they answered the door, the bustle of the kitchen, the chatting waiters. Everything was cherished. Everything was remembered.

Memories are the most important parts of a person's life, after all.

**This was actually based off of a post made on tumblr by hetalia-headcanons. Yes, silly people, I **_**did**_** get their permission before I wrote this. I also highly recommend following them, they have all of these amazing headcanons that never fail to make me laugh, or want to cry, or want to write. Like this one. I might end up writing other stories for their headcanons, if they let me! **

**And, to hetalia-headcanons, thank you so much for letting me write this. It was so much fun doing so, and I can't say thank you enough. I really hope you liked it~.**

**The picture: hetalia- headcanons. tumblr. com/post/ 13960046592/ haus-habsburg#notes**

**You know what to do, just take out the spaces~**

**And please. Don't talk to me about the pairings I have chosen for this fic. It clearly states in the description that they have moved on, so please. Just...don't. I wasn't originally going to include pairings in this fic, and just have a little dinner scene between Roddy and Tonio, but then I wanted the true effect that they **_**have**_** moved on, and they **_**have**_** found who they want to be with, but despite that, they still mean so much to each other that they celebrate their anniversary. **

**And if you don't like the pairings I chose well...substitute it with your own, I guess. It's just for the affect that I put them in there (although I love PruAus and SpaMano so effing much 3)**

**Review! Because they are love :)**


End file.
